


Role Reversal

by Shattered_Reality



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Reality/pseuds/Shattered_Reality
Summary: A funny-ish what if scenario, inspired by this art comic:http://alexiela.tumblr.com/post/183029494037





	Role Reversal

Rey woke up in a daze. Her head felt like it was spinning, and she was sure she might be bleeding. But she didn’t have time to check.

She slowly pulled herself up to sit, taking in the scene before her.

Everything around her was on fire, bodies were strewn all across the throne room. Snoke was dead, and Ben-

Wait, where was Ben? He couldn’t be dead, he just couldn’t be. She needed to find him, and leave as quickly as possible, before anyone else came looking for them.

Rey hurried and pocketed the broken lightsaber, quickly scanning the area for him, finding his unconscious form not far from her.

Slowly, she stood and walked closer. And then, before she could think better of it, an idea came to her.

Channeling the Force, Rey levitated an unconscious Ben out of the throne room as fast as she could, and didn’t look back.

                                   -xXx-

What felt like hours later, Rey waited for Ben to wake up in a Resistance interrogation room. She wasn’t sure how long she’d sat there watching him, but she was oddly reminded of the time not so long ago, when the roles had been reversed.

Funny how quickly things change, she thought.

The sounds of slight movement brought Rey’s attention back to the present. Moving to stand next to the chair he’d been strapped to, just out of view, she waited patiently for him to regain full consciousness.

Ben moaned in pain as he opened his eyes. It took but a moment, before he frantically looked around the room, and then to his own body that was currently strapped to an interrogation chair. She watched as realization settled upon his features.

He tried, unsuccessfully, to remove himself from the straps using the Force. But it was no use. These were Force inhibiting restraints. There would be no way out.

She had to hold back a smirk, knowing it wasn’t really the right time to be laughing. But she had to admit, it was hard not to. This time, Rey was the one in charge.

Having had enough of watching him struggle, Rey stepped out of her hiding place.

Once he saw her, his face took on an unreadable expression. She knew he wasn’t happy about this by a long shot, but she’d be damned if she didn’t have a little fun with this new situation.

It was now or never.

“Ben, did you know that I can also take whatever I want?” She felt a blush creep up on her without her permission, and tried her best to hide it behind a smirk, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

One look at Ben, and she knew he was shocked speechless.

And was that a-was he BLUSHING?

Ben Solo, blushing. Rey couldn’t have asked for anything better, in her opinion.


End file.
